1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to computer user interfaces, and more specifically to techniques for permitting a user to transition from use of one device to another, seamlessly.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern electronic devices may have multiple input mechanisms such as touchscreens, touchpads, and/or buttons. One problem associated with using these input mechanisms is the unintentional activation or deactivation of functions due to unintentional contact. To address this problem, some devices may be locked upon satisfaction of predefined lock conditions, such as after a predetermined time of idleness has elapsed, or upon manual locking by a user. When locked, a device may remain operational but ignore most, if not all, user input so as to reduce the likelihood of unintentional action. That is, the device, its input mechanisms, and/or applications running thereon may ignore certain classes of input when locked.
One class of input that a locked device may still respond to is attempts to unlock the device. These inputs may involve known unlocking procedures, such as pressing a predefined set of buttons (simultaneously or sequentially) or entering a code or password. These unlock procedures have drawbacks, however. The button combinations may be hard to perform. Creating, memorizing, and recalling passwords, codes, and the like can be burdensome. These drawbacks are further exacerbated when a user switches between uses of multiple devices that require unlocking, particularly when the devices are configured to auto-lock after some duration of idleness.
There is a need for more efficient, user-friendly procedures for unlocking such devices, input mechanisms, and/or applications.